Oneshots of Randomness
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: Oneshots about the Doctor based on my various Spelling homeworks. Random, I know, but why not, right? Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples. It is moi. I wrote a bunch of random oneshots for Spelling class (long story) and now I'm putting them together in a story-type thingy. This first one is a poem I had to write. It's kinda short, I admit, but the next chapter will be updated soon after and will be slightly longer. Enjoy! And please review!**

**Note: this poem is supposed to be part of some card the Doctor sends to Amy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. **

**Copyright: I do own the storyish thing. **

**Please review!**

To: Amy

The Girl Who Waited so long ago.

Now running with me to fight our worst foe.

With the nurse and the Doctor to watch you with care,

We'll fly through the universe with no time to spare.

Love from,

The Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next oneshot! Hope you like it! Please review! I own nothing except the story.**

"So, Ponds, where should we go next?" the Doctor asked, racing around the TARDIS console.

Amy and Rory exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Amy admitted. "We were just thinking we could, like, look around space or something…" she suggested, having absolutely no idea.

The Doctor gave her a Look. "Seriously? How boring is that?...Actually…. that could work…"

The Doctor pulled down a giant telescope from the ceiling and turned it around, looking through a transparency on it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he saw something. "That's…that's brilliant! It's…"

"What?" Amy asked.

The alien didn't answer.

"What?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked down at them, grinning.

"A brand new planet."

**A/N: Dramatic, I know. But that's what we were told to write about. So, please review! The next chapter will come as soon as I get my third oneshot back from my Literature teacher. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi peoples! Here's the next oneshot. The next one will come soon, because my teacher **_**still **_**hasn't given one back, but I'm planning to get it tomorrow. This is one I wrote for this week's spelling, where I had to write a script for a commercial. Let's just say, I did a **_**little **_**bit more. Enjoy and please review!**

**I own nothing.**

"Doctor, who are we here?" Amy demanded as the Time Lord parked the TARDIS.

"I _told _you, Pond," he replied. "Haven't you ever wanted to go to the moon?"

Amy sighed. "Well, _yeah, _when I was _ten, _before you _took _us eight times," she answered.

The Doctor shook his head in frustration. "Yes, maybe _Earth's _moon, but _this _one is actually made of cheese!"

"You can eat it for free if you don't wake the mouse," Rory and Amy joined in.

"You told us that sixteen times," Amy explained at the Doctor's utter look of confusion.

"Seventeen, actually," Rory corrected.

The Doctor still looked confused.

"I didn't already take you here, did I?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

The Ponds shook their heads. "You tried, but we never got there," Rory assured him.

"Oh, well, this time, I guarantee that we will arrive at the right place today," the Doctor announced as he burst through the door.

Unfortunately, what the alien saw was _not _a moon made of cheese with a giant man-eating mouse sleeping in the core, but a bustling TV station filled with non-man-eating humans.

"On the other hand," the Doctor began as he quickly closed the TARDIS doors behind him before the Ponds could see. "I hear Argentina's nice in the summer."

Amy sighed. "Where are we this time?" she asked.

The alien gestured towards the doors. "See for yourself," he suggested.

Before Amy and Rory could even approach the exit, the doors flew open and a man in a tuxedo rushed in and grabbed the Doctor by the hand.

"Hurry, Mr. Smith. The commercial's about to start!"

With yet another look of utter confusion on his face, the Time Lord followed the strange man out of the TARDIS and through the studio, Amy and Rory right behind them.

"Alright, Mr. Smith. You just stand here, smile, and read the teleprompter, alright?" Mr. Tux Dude instructed.

The Doctor stood there awkwardly, shrugging helplessly at his companions' questioning looks.

"Alright, Mr. Smith. Smile bright! We're on in 3….2….1!"

Bright lights flashed on and the Doctor grinned as wide as he could while reading,

"Do you have copious amounts of laundry to do? Well, not anymore! With 'au de Gallifrey' your clothes can last weeks without washing while still smelling like the wonderful planet Time Lords call home. The Lord President of Gallifrey once said, 'I love au de Gallifrey. It reminds me of home.' So, call now at 642-998-4723 and get a free bottle of Petrichor perfume with only $999.99 shipping and handling. Call now!"

When the lights turned off, the Doctor immediately stopped smiling and ran over to Amy and Rory.

"What was that about?' Amy asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea," he admitted. "Gallifrey doesn't even _exist _anymore. There isn't really a point in naming a laundry detergent after it."

"Yeah. And Petrichor?" Rory added. "Really?"

"Maybe you'll be a perfume model someday too, Doctor," Amy predicted, making them all laugh.

"So…" Rory began after their laughing fits ended.

"Argentina?" the Doctor suggested.

They all agreed and quickly went back inside the TARDIS.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! (also tell me if I spelled Petrichor right. I have no idea)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! My teacher gave me this back! This assignment was to write a letter to an editor about recycling. So I made it the Doctor, Amy, Rory writing to the Shadow Proclamation. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

To the highest authority of the Shadow Proclamation,

I absolutely _despise_ the lack of recycling in the universe, especially around the planet of Raxocoricofallapatorius. I would like to suggest that you send a delegate across the galaxies to try to convince the people to start recycling. My partners, the Ponds, completely agree. I feel that piling everything into landfills is extremely tedious work and need not be done. It would be much easier if people would just be lenient to the universe and recycle their recyclable goods.

Sincerely,

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
